The Katana
by BirdSpell
Summary: Robin had seen some weird things in Gotham, but this was weirder. He knew Tokyo had monsters, but seriously? Vampires? Rated T for swearing and violence. NOT SLASH!


The Katana

Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yes, another story. I'm sorry, there aren't enough Young Justice/Vampire Knight fics as it is, and when I last checked NONE of them focused on Takuma, so... deal with it. As always, italics are thoughts and bold italics are Romani. Evil plot idea won't leave me the fuck alone... I've lost track of how many stories I'm working on at the moment.**

**I still own nothing. I WILL NEVER OWN ANY OF THIS! WHY MUST I KEEP WRITING DISCLAIMERS?!**

The Mission

_Mount Justice_

"There have been immense power surges in and around Tokyo for the past few months. You are going to find out what's causing them."

Robin was interested. He had been up all night on patrol, and really just wanted to sleep, but-

"Tokyo? Like, Japan?"

"Yes Robin. Japan."

Bruce looked slightly amused by his son's enthusiasm.

"_**Yes! I LOVE Japan! Haven't been there in ages!"**_

The Bat was less amused now.

"Robin."

"_**What?"**_

"English."

_Oops._

Robin smiled sheepishly, and concentrated on speaking the correct language.

_Haven't messed up like that in years... Japan. We're. Going. To. JAPAN!_

"This'll be the greatest mission EVER! As long as I don't have to go undercover as a girl. Again."

Batman shook his head.

"No, you don't."

"Good."

The Team seemed too confused about Robin speaking another language, fluently, and apparently not noticing it to pay much attention, which made him smile even wider.

"Guys. Guys. GUYS! We're going to JAPAN!"

_Somewhere outside of Tokyo_

Takuma Ichijo looked around the room at his friends' worried faces.

"Don't worry!"

"Last time you said that, you got stabbed in the chest."

The youngest member of the group smiled.

"Yeah, but that was months ago! I'm much better at this now!"

Kaname, the groups' leader- obviously, he was a pureblood after all –stepped forward.

"Just... don't die, okay? And try not to destroy anything else."

Shiki, Takuma's best friend, smirked slightly.

"Yeah, the city can't afford a new building _every_ night."

Ichijo snickered, enjoying the last few minutes of screwing around before he had to leave again. He would have preferred to stay home, but there were very few jobs that people like him and his friends could do, and none of them had a high enough salary to support eight people, and he was the only one there with the... _flexibility _to do it, so what choice did he have? Okay, that phrasing sounded slightly wrong. He was the only one who was willing to avoid the legal issues of stealing. Well, as he put it, borrowing without permission and with no intention of returning things. And besides, he captured people who would hurt innocents, so that offset stealing, right?

"So, don't get caught."

Takuma laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me that every night!"

Akatsuki smiled at his friend.

"But if we don't, you'll probably come home stabbed. Again."

_Or not come home at all..._

They all knew that was a risk. From getting arrested to getting killed, there were so many things that could go wrong, but it was an unspoken rule that they would never speak of that. At least they didn't live in Gotham, where even the heroes seemed at least partially insane... That laugh was just plain _disturbing._

"Don't worry so much! I'm like a shadow in the night. No one can catch me! And I have my sword, and my powers. It'll be fine."

Kaname looked at the thirteen year with exasperated fondness.

"And you know what to do if you run into any other heroes?"

Takuma rolled his eyes before pulling up the cowl on his cloak, hiding his face and going into his equivalent of Batman's lack of emotion. That guy was scary.

"Bring them here for questioning. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

And then, Katana once again entered the night.

**Done! So, what do you think? The characters will probably be very OOC, I haven't read all the manga, just a few volumes, and I've never seen the anime (haven't found one in English) so... don't kill me. Also, the ages of the VK characters have been changed. I know Takuma is actually one of the oldest characters, but I've made him the youngest in this. Again, don't kill me. Ages are as follows:**

**Kaname: 16**

**Akatsuki: 15**

**Hanabusa: 15**

**Ruka: 15**

**Seiren: 15**

**Shiki: 14**

**Rima: 14**

**Takuma: 13**

**I had to make them younger for the YJ team to be able to relate to them. So, until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


End file.
